


Two My Units Mingle And Dingle

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Male Robin/Male Corrin smut. From a prompt sent to me on Tumblr





	Two My Units Mingle And Dingle

Tucked in a room, Corrin and Robin quietly conversed, lit with only soft candle light. With both with dragon blood running through their veins, it is inevitable for both of them to be want to learn about each other's different natures.

Robin didn't have the ability to transform into a dragon like the dragon prince. With his only experience with dragons being with Nowi and Nah, it was quite a spectacle when he saw Prince Corrin transform into a dragon that he had never seen the likes before.

Hell, he didn't even know that there were males that could turn into dragons.

Whereas Corrin was fascinated by Robin's intellectual prowess. Even though he had lost all his past memories, Robin still had the ability to adapt and lead an army so skillfully that their multiple wars had lead to zero deaths. He wouldn't say it publicly, but he was sure that Robin was a better tactician than even his little brother, Leo.

With Robin's curious nature, it's not unexpected that he would pry onto Corrin's affairs. Corrin didn't mind though. He was used to people looking at him.

Before long, they were having private conversations. Eating dinner together as they chat about their home world. Talking about the people precious to them.

What they thought about each other.

\-----

"So this is what a dragon cock looks like? Doesn't seem that different." Robin said, his fingers cautiously brushing the pink tip.

Corrin jerked his hips at the contact, quickly apologizing. "I-I'm as human as you and everyone else... It's just that I can transform... with a dragon stone!!"

His voice peaked high when Robin dipped his head low and swallowed the cockhead. His lips pursed around the ridge, and his tongue flickered over the slit, drawing out pre-cum vigorously.

The prince closed his eyes tightly. With shaking hands, he buttoned Robin's pants quickly, palming the growing bulge in the tactician's underclothes.

Trying to take more initiative, he gripped the hem and pulled it down, his hands grabbing his prized cock with a gentle hold.

Robin gasped at the prince's courageous act and pulled his head back, slicking his bangs backwards. "I heard from Azura that you once had a incident that you were so overcame with emotion that you lose control in your dragon form..."

He gave a kiss on Corrin's thigh. "Quite worried that it might happen again."

Corrin let out an embarrassed chuckle, while he stroked the tactician to full hardness. "I was upset at the time... Jeez, Azura."

"That's okay. I forced it out of her."

"You're truly frightening, Robin."

"Mmm, if it was due to being upset then..."

Robin gave a light spank onto Corrin's ass, making the prince squeak loudly. "W-What was that for?!" Corrin said, before another slap on his cheek shut him up.

"Maybe if I slap your ass enough, you might transform?" Robin teased, a smirk climbing onto his face. Giving another slap on Corrin's second ass cheek, making the perk bottom jiggle softly, Robin kissed the tip of Corrin's cock before swallowing deeper, returning to his little ministrations on Corrin's aching cock.

"R-Robin... Even if that's right..."

He couldn't continue that thought. He was paying too much attention to Robin. The little touches. Those flickers of his eyelashes. The low groan he would make as he dragged his mouth off.

Corrin whined as he selfishly bucked his hips against Robin's mouth. His hands roamed from stroking Robin's cock, which had slicked his hands with pre-cum.

With his soft hands, Corrin took a firm grab onto Robin's meaty asscheeks, his index finger roaming between the supple crack.

While he massaged Robin's posterior, Corrin took a curious lick on Robin's darker cockhead before swallowing, trying to mimic the same actions the tacticians had done to his own cock.

And so they laid there, Robin relaxing his throat and showcasing his superior experience as he gracefully swallowed the prince's cock down. While then, his hands were aggressively slapping and pinching each of the prince's ass cheeks, making them jiggle lascivious and shine with an adorable pink hue.

Whereas the prince was more gentle, more kind. He swallowed midway, frustrated that he couldn't take more in his mouth. Realizing how good it felt when Robin would put focus on his tip, Corrin tried to mitigate his lack of experience with enthusiasm. He pulled his head back before greedily slurping the sensitive cock head.

Loud sucking noises flooded the room as Corrin made miniature movements with his head, his tongue flickering and wrapping around the sensitive part of the cock, even making the calm tactician hike in his breathing.

Copious amount of pre-cum filled Corrin's mouth. His hands roamed around, touching the meaty, fattier asscheeks of the tactician. Compared to his own tight and muscled bottom, he would say that much prefer touching Robin. Though he might be biased.

With a firm grab on a cheek, he squeezed tightly. Wondering how great it would feel to have the curved glutes wrapped around his cock, his hands grabbed tightly, almost as if he wanted to leave a mark.

"Corrin, do you want to try something?" Robin asked, taking his head from Corrin's crotch. His arm reached out and he took some lubricants from a drawer, and toss one at the prince.

The prince whined as he missed, the lubricant bottle just falling nearby his head. He grabbed the bottle curiously, staring at the sticky liquid turning and twirling around.

"What am I to do with this?"

He turned to face Robin, who smiled cheerfully. "Just watch and follow my actions." Dipping his fingers inside the bottle, Corrin stared as Robin adjusted his body and nudged his soaked fingers against Corrin's hole.

Corrin bit his lower lip, as Robin poked and nudged his fingers inside. "Relax..." he cooed, as he slowly opened up the prince, watching as his fingers get swallowed by the muscled rim.

"It feels good, right?" Robin asked, Corrin nodding quickly in reply.

Robin wiggled his hips, his bright pink cheeks shaking. Corrin quickly caught the message and repeated Robin's actions, his fingers tingly as he felt the cool liquid.

He dragged his soaked fingers across the crack, before settling them onto Robin's puckered hole. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his fingers inside, making Robin groaned out in satisfaction.

"That's it..." Robin said, his face lightly caked with sweat, shining in the candle light. Returning his mouth back onto Corrin's cock, he continued his masterful technique as his fingers slowly curled inside the prince.

Corrin jerked his hips instinctively. His fingers, lacking the quiet confidence of Robin's, awkwardly jabbed and stroke the nerves of Robin's ass.

Despite the clumsy attempt, he knew he was doing well, as Robin seemed to be more enthusiastic in sucking, going all the way down and lapping hungrily at his smooth base.

Returning his lips back onto Robin's cock, he applied more suction, giving a soft hum to provide more simulation.

As Corrin's virginal fingers explored Robin's hole,  
Robin sent tips alongside the way, making a happy groan whenever Corrin's fingers just hit the perfect spot.

Soon enough, Corrin's fingers were pressing against Robin's prostate, making him whine aggressively, his bucks quick but short.

Corrin for once felt like he had the upper hand. Before a deep press against his prostate overcame his barrier. He was sure he actually saw stars as Robin pressed and curled his fingers at his prostate gland, combined with the passionate sucking he was receiving, he wasn't sure if he was going to last long.

"Robin! I-" Corrin screamed out, as Robin tighten his throat, massaging the aching appendage like a vice. Without another warning, Corrin came, flooding Robin's mouth with his dragonic semen, his chest bouncing up and down rapidly.

Just as he came, Robin spilled into his mouth. Corrin twitched at the unexpected flood, its taste unfamiliar. As he waited for Robin to finish cumming into his mouth, he gasped out when Robin pulled his fingers out, his ass making an delectable lewd pop.

Robin's cock separated from his mouth, leaving Corrin a panting mess. He swallowed quickly, whipping his mouth, his body still tensed from his orgasm. He glanced up slightly to see Robin on his knees. Robin smiled, before tilting his head back, and swallowed.

Corrin stared agape at every bop of Robin's Adam's apple. After he was done, Robin opened his mouth widely, before crawling close to Corrin's slacked body.

"Give me a kiss."

With a shy smile, Corrin complied. He gingerly placed his lips against Robin's. Robin again took initiative, taking a grip on Corrin's shoulders and pulling him closer. Their tongues wrestled and played together, cum still in their breath.

Before long, they were hard.

Robin grinned as he peered down at their crotches.

"I-I don't mind learning more things about you, Robin." Corrin said, his hands shyly crawling downwards Robin's bottom.

"Same." Robin replied, as he returned Corrin's advances with a handful grip onto Corrin's ass.

Guess they had more in common than they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Done really quick so I apologize for any writing/speech/tense errors. Anyway, hit on me on tumblr raggyscribes.tumblr.com


End file.
